Lembranças
by deffie
Summary: SongFic R&S. Don't Speak - No Doubt.


Obs: Song com base na música Don't Speak – No Doubt. 

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

Every day together always 

Os cabelos grisalhos de Remus Lupin caíam-lhe sobre os olhos e o deixavam com uma aparência cada vez mais depressiva e acabada, parecia estar definhando à medida que os dias se passavam. Em um espaço curto de tempo os olhos aprofundaram-se e as unhas escureceram de tal forma que pouco conseguira esconder dos outros; temia que percebessem, ou mesmo que desconfiassem que algo não estava bem.

' Remmie? - A mão pesada de Sirius tocou-lhe os ombros cansados, numa noite de vigília noturna, a qual Remus ficara responsável por cobrir a Mansão Black, junto a Sirius, para o caso de haver qualquer tipo de represália.

' Fale, Snuffie. O que quer? - Há muito estava tentando evitar o amigo. Há muito estava tentando afastá-lo, hora com grosserias, hora com oportunos cortes secos. Não queria ter de sentir tanto quando chegasse a hora; mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

Os olhos de Sirius encontraram uma barreira de pedra cinzenta no olhar do amigo, e um aperto forte lhe passou pelo peito; parecia que tudo o que viveram até ali estava pronto a ser vomitado em cima do amigo, como forma de lembrança dos tempos nos quais não precisavam se importar em como, quando, ou onde andariam.

' Você... está bem? - O homem de cabelos longos e negros abaixou-se com as mãos nas coxas do, aloirado e grisalho, Remus.

' Pode deitar-se, sim? Não preciso mais de você aqui. - A voz de Remus, sempre doce e educada, surgiu do silêncio como uma navalha a cortar a face de Sirius, ao passo que fechou os olhos e levantou-se, com o cenho franzido e as sobrancelhas unidas.

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

Os olhos de Remus contraíram-se involuntariamente, e lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, não escondendo o pesar por ter de fazer aquilo; retirar quem, talvez, seja a pessoa a qual jamais queira longe, aquele homem o qual sempre teve como o irmão mais novo, para cuidar, zelar, amar e abraçar, sempre que quisto, com a intenção e carinho que precisasse, da forma que precisasse.

A proximidade do fim estava presente nos olhares entre os dois, já não se falavam mais com o passar dos dias. Os olhos de Sirius não cruzavam o caminho de Remus desde o "corte" na cozinha; pareciam se evitar; sabiam, estava ruindo. Enfim, em mais de uma década, mais de uma vida de amizade, de carinhos, de prazeres, estariam perdendo um ao outro, voluntária ou involuntariamente. A cabeça de Remus não agüentava tudo aquilo, talvez, se não soubesse do que aconteceria, fosse melhor, pois poderia se manter próximo o tempo todo, mas assim a queda seria maior, e era necessário que continuasse até o final, que, mesmo sem ele por perto, conseguisse cumprir a promessa feita ao confidente, de que sempre, e para sempre, cuidaria do menino, mesmo em sua morte, em sua ausência, de qualquer modo, sorrindo ou não, apenas para ter certeza de que Sirius pudesse estar em paz.

O coração de Sirius batia forte e seus olhos marejavam cada vez que era ignorado pelo amigo; queria apenas entender o porquê. Apenas entender o porquê daquilo tudo, de todo o final, de estar perdendo-o para a rotina, para a vida, perdendo-o de si, do seu corpo, da sua mente. Parecia que Remus o estava querendo arrancar do corpo de qualquer forma.

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real,_

_Well I don't want to know_

Os braços se cruzaram num abraço inevitável. Parecia que fora necessário. Sem olhares, palavras ou demonstrações exacerbadas de carinho, apenas os rostos afundados nos ombros, os braços esmagando as costas mútuas, e a respiração forte dos dois, sem uma palavra sequer, apenas o silêncio dizendo tudo por si.

Era visível a debilidade do Lupino em seu semblante; e a fragilidade do Black em seus olhos, que dantes fortes, agora pareciam sofrer constantemente uma surra de açoite, mesmo que sem marcas externas ou manifestações conscientes.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Recusara-se a acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Os olhos enterrados no travesseiro avermelhado do quarto do último Black; os papéis amassados nas mãos, as lembranças de uma amizade que resistiu ao tempo, à distância, ao contra-fluxos da vida. Toda uma vida em comum acabada, jogada pelo ar, atirada ao vento, em apenas um ato, apenas uma inconseqüência. Tinha certeza, cedo ou tarde aconteceria, mas não negava, não queria que fosse agora, assim, tão de repente. O que havia de mais valioso lhe tiraram, o que havia de mais precioso lhe haviam roubado. O valor de um amor puro e profundo, a beleza de uma amizade racional e necessária. Tudo lhe havia sido tirado dos pés, inclusive o chão, quando, sem notar, o corpo do homem caiu por trás daquele véu, empurrado pela mulher de vestes negras.

Por dias se recusara a acreditar, e até pensava em terminar com sua vida, mas lhe eram dadas forças pela promessa e dívida de cuidar da criança, que não mais era uma criança, até que seu fim chegasse, e que não fosse ele mesmo a o fazer.

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

Meses se passaram, a lembrança de Sirius continuava viva em sua memória; páginas e mais páginas de um livro pessoal eram reescritas em sua mente, com carinhos, carícias, amores e travessuras, tomando todo um espaço o qual sua mente jamais havia tido para tal coisa. Eternamente lembraria dele, eternamente teria a visão do adolescente maroto e arteiro que aquele homem, agora póstumo, o fizera manter. Amigos, amantes, companheiros e divergentes, como dois opostos, que juntos, formavam um só corpo.

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

As mãos trêmulas ainda lembravam daquele homem que o fizera rir, que a morte o levara por maldade do destino, que ele mesmo traçara. Os sorrisos nos lábios de Remus não eram mais como os de antes, jamais alguém veria a felicidade jovial no corpo de um lobisomem abatido, muito menos de um professor de meia-idade, assolado pela dor pungente e eterna, de sentir morrer a cada dia o único homem de sua vida. Sirius Black não o fizera feliz como queria, mas o fizera bem por estar ao seu lado.

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me_

_I can see us dying ... are we?_

As lembranças do passado conjunto insistiam em afogar a mente consciente daquele homem de seus quarenta anos. Não conseguia mais executar trabalhos normalmente, e sequer racionalmente, sem pensar que um dia ele estivera ali, ao seu lado, e agora, se quisesse falar com ele, teria de, no mínimo, rezar a todos os deuses, pedindo que trouxesse apenas a voz de Snuffie para perto de si; para que pudesse ouvir, pela última vez, o que não disse ao se separar. As três palavras que jamais devem ser esquecidas. Sempre que se ama, diz-se, mas ao contrário de todos, a tentativa de desvínculo, como sempre, o fez mais fraco, débil e vulnerável. Seu corpo não mais agüentaria, não por muito tempo.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

O corpo vazio, sem vida, carinho, amor ou sequer atenção. De um póstumo, e por um póstumo, morto e assassinado pela sua própria dor e pelo seu próprio amor. Assim, ao lado dele, do corpo do último Black, descansaria a alma de seu melhor amigo, de um Lupino amante, que jamais suportaria ter se sobreviver sem poder olhas novamente os olhos negros de seu perdido amor.

_ Nota: Eu tenho uma leve atração por Angst. . _


End file.
